


Too Simple a Word

by TrinityRose



Category: The Flash
Genre: F/M, Snowells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 14:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinityRose/pseuds/TrinityRose
Summary: Barry discovers something while being on the field with the team during 1x01, about to test his speed





	Too Simple a Word

Barry had just left the trailer, still feeling terribly self-conscious, especially with a woman on the team. Honestly, he understood that his suit needed to be snug to avoid friction while he ran, but did it have to be _that_ tight? His crutch was clearly visible and he didn't really want anyone, especially Caitlin, to stare and laugh at him.

Only once he actually risked a glance in the doctor's direction, he instantly forgot about his predicament, seeing her handing a thermal cup to dr. Wells and then leaning forward to place a loving kiss on the man's lips. The kiss itself wasn't scandalous, yet it looked so tender that there was no mistaking this for anything but _love_.

"Yeah, they're together," he heard Cisco's explanation just then. "They'd been dancing around each other for months when building the accelerator. You should've seen my buddy, Ronnie. Dude was so frustrated he couldn't get Cait to go out with him! She loved dr. Wells and he loved her and they always found just about thousands of reasons to why they shouldn't be together. First it was working so closely, then he was worried he was too old for her or she wanted to be professional and let me just tell you buddy, once the accelerator blew straight into their faces, they finally stopped wasting time. The moment she came to see him in the hospital, already knowing he'd never walk again, she never left his side. They're in love now. Inseparable. I guess they're the proof you need that something good can actually come out of something bad," Cisco finished his story, though Barry hadn't even asked about the couple, now still watching them in curiosity.

Caitlin was just saying something to dr. Wells, her hand lovingly brushing his arm before he responded and they shared a laugh. She finally spotted Barry and she frowned, suddenly heading in his direction.

"So, I take it Cisco already babbled everything out to you?" she asked when not even looking at him, immediately focused on setting the electrodes on his suit.

"Well, in my defense, he has a pretty big mouth," Barry joked. "I didn't even ask, Cait, really."

"I wasn't…" She hesitated before she finally looked him in the eye. "I wasn't implying anything of the sort. It's just…" She bit on her lip before finally confessing, "People hate Harrison now and every time they see us together in public… My heart truly breaks at the looks they're sending our way. I actually couldn't care less about myself, but I feel sorry for _him_. He's already been through so much and I love him… I can't even describe it. It changed me. Made me feel like I can fly. Is that a silly way to put it?"

"No. Not at all. I actually… I know what you mean, Cait," Barry admitted, feeling sorry that she and dr. Wells had to go through this. "When you really love someone… the word 'love' itself doesn't seem to carry on the whole meaning of what you feel, does it?"

"You got that right," Caitlin finally broke a smile, "It doesn't even come close! I mean… how can you really describe the feelings that you care about someone else more than about yourself to a point in which your own life doesn't even matter? And yet, you wish nothing but to spend it whole by the side of that person, to always be near, always be in physical contact. You nearly wish for your souls to merge…" She sighed, glancing in her loved one's direction, catching his small smile when he spotted her looking.

"Right…" Barry said, feeling a little overwhelmed by the description she'd given him. Yes, she must really be in love and he somehow felt jealous that he couldn't seem to get that with Iris because she didn't feel the same. Well, maybe one day… "You got that right. Love is too simple a word," he agreed.

"Or maybe the simplicity of it all is what's actually beautiful," Caitlin voiced her thoughts when shifting her eyes back to him. "Maybe the most beautiful things don't need elaborated words."

"For what it's worth, Cait, I think all those people who look at you and dr. Wells the wrong way should be ashamed of themselves. Don't let them bring you down."

This time Caitlin flashed a full on smile at him before she voiced her thank you.

"You got that right, Mr. Allen," she repeated one more time. "And I guess the only way I'm going to prove them all that this is real and I'm not in it for money or because of pity, is by going strong. To the very end. And let's hope that end is far, far away and all we have with Harrison is a lifetime full of joy and love. You know, I should thank you again, Barry."

"For what this time?"

"For being here. You changed something in the Labs while waking up and having all those extraordinary powers. We're lucky to have you. You brought hope to our lives." After that, she finally left his side to join the one of the man she loved, her hand immediately resting on his shoulder and he covered it with his own, giving it a little squeeze.

Barry was grateful, too, to have found them. He finally felt as though as he belonged somewhere and he promised himself to never let his new family of his down.


End file.
